Wants and Needs
by Inexorable
Summary: When Kiri and Kaze leave poor Kumo all alone in their house, he goes a little more than slightly insane...Luckily for them all, Kaze has a bright idea to help Kumo. light shounenai, KxKxK


AN: I wrote this over a year ago during my World Cultures class and gave the rough draft to my best friend, Kathy. Now, I've rewrote and hopefully made it funnier for y'all!

Warnings: light shounen-ai, threesome couple (KazexKirixKumo)

Dedication: This one's for Kathy-sama, my best friend who listens to my rants and reads my crap with something nice to say all the time, Feral Claw-san who has inspired me to write KirixKumo with her great fics, and another friend who shall go unnamed who dared me to post this.

Disclaimer: Well gee, if I owned, I wouldn't be making a fic out of this, if you catch my drift…

Now presenting….

_**Wants and Needs**_

_Kumo's POV_

Want. A noun. The state of desiring something that is absent or lacking.

I _want_ a TV entertainment system.

Too bad it's too expensive. Niisama and Kaze refuse to buy it for me. No matter how long or hard I plead.

Need. A noun. Anything that is necessary but lacking.

I _need_ Niisama and Kaze to live.

But they're out for the day. And they left poor, old me in our big, spacious house all alone. Oh woe is to me.

Wants and needs. Needs and wants. What's the difference? They're both something that is absent or lacking.

Wants and needs. Needs and wants. Wantneeds. Needwants.

Oh, why does it take seven hours and counting for them to shop? It'll be their fault if they come home to find me insane. I wantneed them. I needwant them.

…

…

I think I'm already going insane.

Want. Need. Wanting is something you desire that you don't need. Needing is something you desire that you want. Need. Want. They're the same thing.

Oh, I just want them! Or do I need them? I'm so confused……

Why does this world exist to hate me and confuse me?

Maybe if I pray hard enough, they will come home.

….

….

….

….

….

Nope, they're still not home yet. And I'm still bored. And confused.

Hm….

Bored. Verb. To make weary by being dull, repetitive, or tedious.

I'm getting _bored_ in this big house with nothing to do.

Confused. Adjective. Being unable to think with clarity.

I'm getting _confused_ with this need want thing.

….

….

….

….

….

I can't believe they betrayed me. They're so evil. They tricked me, those evil…tricksters. I hate them. But I love them.

Hate. Verb. To feel dislike or distaste for.

Love. Noun. A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

Hm…..

I _want_ them to _hate_ me, but I _need_ them to _love_ me.

…….I think I'm getting confused again.

_Later, Third-Person POV_

"That was rather cruel." Kiri suddenly commented.

Kaze paused in looking for the house keys. "What was cruel?" he asked.

"Well, leaving my poor otouto all alone in the house for half a day." Kiri replied, snatching the keys from Kaze's hand and putting them into the lock.

Kaze snorted. "And whose fault was that? If I recall correctly, it was YOU who went on the shopping spree."

Kiri shrugged, while unlocking the door. "You didn't have to agree." He said simply. He opened and called out, "Otouto, we're home!"

Kumo walked out from the kitchen and blinked his wide, innocent, and very confused green eyes at his brother and Kaze.

"I needwant you. Or do I wantneed you?" Kumo asked, sounding confused. And he blinked again.

He looks utterly adorable like that.Kaze thought, smiling to himself.

Kiri blinked once. And again.

"What?" Kiri questioned, sounding confused himself.

"I dunno." Kumo replied. "I'm boredconfused. Or confusedbored?"

"Kumo-chan sounds confused." Kaze said innocently to Kiri.

Kiri, unaware of any of the hentai thoughts running through Kaze's mind, answered, "Yeah, I know." All Kiri could concentrate on was the only other person to call his brother "Kumo-chan." A certain someone with green skin and ugly features and a fetish for plants.

Elsewhere, a certain Gaudium Deathlord sneezed.

"Lovehate you." Kumo continued oblivious to Kaze's plotting.

"Maybe we should….un-confuse him." Kaze continued, ignoring Kumo (for the time being).

Kiri blinked (yet again) at him. "How do we do that?"

"Hatelove you?"

Kaze smirked in response and let his eyes roam to the bedroom door.

….

….

Kiri was still clueless.

"Confusedlove you?"

Kaze frowned and jerked his head toward the bedroom door.

Kiri blinked once more, and his red eyes were filled with understanding and gleefulness.

"Boredhate you?"

"Kumo-chan, you sound confused." Kaze said, advancing, no, stalking toward Kumo with a predatory grin.

"Maybe we should un-confuse you, otouto." Kiri continued, also stalking towards Kumo with a wide cat-caught-the-canary type of smirk on his face.

Kumo was only able to let out a surprised squeak, much like a mouse would squeak, except not because Kumo was definitely not a mouse, before he was thrown over Kaze's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, which, may I add, was very uncomfortable for poor Kumo, and carried to the bedroom.

Not too long after, moans of pleasure were coming through the door of the bedroom. Cries that suspiciously sounded like "Nnngh..Kaze!" or "Niisama!!!" were heard every minute or so. And that, is what we like to say, that.

…

…

And if you're still here, you're a big pervert. With a capital p.

Owari!!

…I have nothing more to say. XP


End file.
